The invention concerns a water box for collecting run-off water, and, more particularly, to a water box which is provided with a water guide channel which carries water away along a windscreen lower edge and under which is located a removable filter element.
A motor vehicle is shown in DE-PS 34 02 744, in which a water box is inserted under a gap between a rear end of an engine bonnet and a windscreen. At least one water channel leading to one vehicle side is integrally connected to the water box. There is, among other things, a filter element under this water box. A filter element can become ineffective or its operation may be impaired due to dirt and it must then be exchanged. For this purpose, the securely seated water box, which extends over a large area along the windscreen, has to be released from its retention features and removed, together with the water channel, from the engine compartment. It is possible that other components or units are in the way and these must also be removed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a water box, by means of which a filter element underneath can be exchanged rapidly and without expense.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing the water box with an attachment section so as to be movable from a connected position to free a path for exchanging the filter element.
A connecting section between the water box and the component with the water guide channel permits movement of the water box relative to this component. As a result, the water box frees the path for exchanging the filter element and decisively facilitates this procedure. If the water box is clipped onto the component or is attached to the latter by a film hinge, no special tools are necessary for removing the water box from its connected position.